Sometimes You Miss
by RadianceRose
Summary: Pip thinks that the most impressive talents go unnoticed and Craig finds out that it takes some skill to kiss his boyfriend. Oneshot. Fluff. Creek Some subliminal Pip/Damien


_Sometimes, the most amazing talents go completely unnoticed, _Pip thought as he watched Damien doodle absently on his math paper. _It's sort of unfair, really. The things people are best at are rarely what they're praised for. I get told that I'm a wonderful artist, but I'm not half as good as Damien is, only people don't know because he never shows anyone what he draws. Me? I'm good at archery, but Heidi's the one who gets praised for hitting targets, and she's not nearly as good as I am. _Pip sighed. _I wonder what other talents people have that we never notice. I wonder if Craig has a talent more incredible than his guitar playing or if Stan does something noticeably better than football. Ah well. I suppose that's something I'll never know. _

"Mr. Pirrup, if you would please stop staring at Damien and answer the question?"

Pip blushed. "I'm sorry, er, what WAS the question?" he asked as the class erupted in laughter all around him.

---

"Hey Tweek."

The blond jumped. "Gah! Stop sneaking up on me like that, Craig. Every time I hear those footsteps coming up behind me I think someone's coming to kill me. Or steal my underpants." He shuddered.

Craig laughed. "I know," he said, taking ahold of Tweek's shaking hand, "but you just look so cute when you jump like that that I can't help myself."

Tweek twitched. "You're mean," he accused.

"No, the bus driver is mean for getting to my stop late. Now I only have ten minutes instead of twenty to spend with you until class starts."

Tweek smiled. Craig might seem like sort of an asshole sometimes, but he was actually a sweet guy. A really sweet guy.

"Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Tweek twitched violently. He'd been dating Craig for almost a week and he'd been in love with him for much longer, but despite having dreamed of the day when that very thing would happen, the impending nature of Craig offering to kiss him at THAT moment was still stressful. Then again, everything was stressful for Tweek. _Jesus Christ, _Tweek thought, _what if I'm a bad kisser? What if Craig doesn't like me any more and he leaves me for Clyde or Token or Bebe (or all three of them!) and the underpants gnomes come back and the world falls into disorder and I DIE? Oh god, this is way too much pressure! _

"You're 'what if'-ing in your head again, aren't you?" Craig asked softly, abruptly derailing Tweek's erratic train of thought, which had been violently swerving around it's tracks anyhow.

Tweek nodded, hoping his eyes didn't give away how much he was stressing out.

"It's cute."

Tweek smiled. What else could he do? Craig just looked at him, a slightly lost, adoring look on his face. Tweek liked it. Before Craig, no one had ever looked at him like that. It was a look that said that whatever was behind those eyes actually cared. A look that told Tweek that he could trust Craig. A look that said "I love you" long before they would ever say it out loud.

"Yes," Tweek said finally.

"Hm?"

Tweek stopped walking and tried to stare directly into his boyfriend's eyes. _Don't twitch, _he told his naturally quaky body. _This is too important for me to screw up because you decided to freak out on me. _"I want to kiss you too."

Craig grinned. "I hoped so," he said, and leaned forward.

As Craig's hair brushed Tweek's cheek, the blond shook with an involuntary spasm. _No! _Tweek screamed inwardly. _Shit! I told you not to fuck this up, you stupid body! _Craig's lips collided with his chin as their foreheads smacked together.

Tweek leapt backwards. He was shaking worse than ever before.

Craig grinned at his twitching, agitated boyfriend, rubbing his forehead gently where the two had come into contact. "Well," he said sagely, "ouch."

"Oh god, Craig, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just couldn't help it, and then oh god, Jesus! Fuck!"

Placing a hand on either of Tweek's shuddering shoulders, Craig stared intently into the blonde's eyes. "It's okay, Tweek," he said, stabilizing him with firm hands. "Calm down. We'll just try again, okay? I kinda knew something like this was going to happen."

Tweek grimaced, trying to calm himself like Craig had said. _Oh Jesus, it's all over, _he thought, _he was expecting me to fuck up. Shit!_

"Well? You wanna try it again or not?"

Tweek nodded, trying to no avail to still his quaking, just for a few seconds.

For the second time that day, Craig leaned in towards Tweek, this time holding him around the shoulders tightly. _Just one more second, _Tweek thought. _If I can just hold still for one more second… _Craig's lips had barely brushed the very surface of Tweek's skin when a tremor shook his entire body: the second kiss landed on his cheek. _SHIT._

"Oh Jesus, Craig, I'm the worst kisser in the whole world and you this isn't going to work out right unless I go on Prozac and then that won't even work but I'll be like a shaking vegetable and then you'll get bored and annoyed and you'll hate me and go kiss Clyde or Thomas or Token or Big Gay Al or a dog!" Tweek continued rambling on about everything that was going to happen to him because he was a supposedly a terrible kisser.

Craig ignored him. "It happens. Sometimes you miss." He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms all the way around Tweek's trembling body, holding him closely. "Let me try again, okay? I'm sure I can get it right this time."

Tweek stopped talking mid-sentence. "Mmm-hmm." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shuddering gently, and released it. Craig's arms felt warm and comforting around him. He'd never held him this close before. It was nice. _Just don't think about it and you won't freak! _Tweek thought, determined, although he didn't really believe himself.

Craig's lips were just an inch from Tweek's when the bell rang for class and Tweek jumped a foot into the air, despite Craig's arms being wrapped so closely around him. The result was disastrous. Craig, who had not expected the sudden leap, slid to the ground, smacking his head against the hard tile. Tweek, seeing what he'd done, flailed for a second, leaned over to help his boyfriend off the ground, and then tripped over an untied shoelace and tumbled down right on top of him.

Craig winced in pain. A moment later, breathless from being flattened by Tweek, even if he did weigh practically the same amount as he had in the fourth grade, his head pounding from colliding with first his boyfriend's head, then the floor, the injured teenager reached up with suddenly tired hands. He seized Tweek by his untidy blonde hair, pulled his face close, and, before his body could even think to shake or twitch or spasm, covered Tweek's quivering lips with his own.

A minute later, Craig released him, grinning broadly despite the pain he was in. "See?" he said with a sigh, "I did get it right."

Tweek touched a hand tentatively to his lips, which were tingling slightly. "Mmm-hmm."

"Now," Craig croaked, "help me up and get me to the nurse's office. I think you might have broken all of my ribs."

Tweek jumped up. "Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry, Craig. I'll try not to do it again."

"Do what?" Craig asked as Tweek helped pull him up off of the floor.

"You know, like hurt you."

"Oh, yeah, good," Craig murmured. "That'd be nice. I hoped you didn't mean kiss me like that again."

Tweek twitched, startled. "What?"

"Tweek Tweak," the tall, black-haired teenager said, holding his chest gingerly with one hand and softly gripping Tweek's with the other, "that was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced."

Tweek smiled. He wasn't a terrible kisser after all. "Even Bebe?"

Craig nodded. "Especially Bebe. I guess that sometimes, the most amazing talents go unnoticed. Now stop grinning like a retard and help me get to the nurse's office. I expect to have all of my bones in time for French class, or I'm sure Christophe will be more than happy to take care of the rest of them for me. 'French iz ze most important of all ze languages. You do not miss a zingle day of French class or Ze Mole beat you until you cry out for your mother.'" Craig mocked.

Tweek laughed.

"No, seriously."

The pair walked in relative silence the rest of the way to the heath center. "Hey, Craig?" Tweek asked once they were just outside the door.

"Hm?"

"You wanna try it again later?"

"Are you kidding?"

Tweek's face fell.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Craig exclaimed, wincing slightly as his enthusiasm tugged at his ribs, "You know what? Screw later!" And with that, Craig, ignoring his injuries, grasped Tweek's hair and pulled him close, holding him and kissing him until he could barely breathe. Finally, he released him, out of breath. "You know what?" he said in a whisper. "I feel better already."

---

Pip considered what he had seen and what he had been thinking about the previous day. Maybe there were things that people were talented at that they'd never be noticed for that were even smaller than he'd thought before. It didn't just mean that Damien was a great artist or that he was good at archery. It meant other things too. He laughed softly as Tweek helped his breathless boyfriend into the heath center. Craig, for instance, could kiss Tweek Tweak. And THAT took talent.

**Author's Drabble:**

So. I finally figured out how to START this thing. The concept has been bubbling around in my head for a few days now, actually, but I never could work out the beginning. I think Pip's musings worked quite alright. Honestly, this isn't as good as Girly Issues, but it's nice fluffy Creeky happiness anyhow, and I got the idea down. Besides, there's a few quotes I really like. Um. Okay, Roxy, stop acting so conceited and get off your author's pedestal and talk like a human being. You're writing South Park fanfics for god's sake. Get a grip. Think inner peace. Ah there we go.

Ehem. Sorry about that. Er. So… I hope you liked this silly fluff and I hope you'll continue to read my work! Reviews are always appreciated, but I know I get annoyed when people are all like "RAWR RAWR REVIEW NAOW BIATCH" at the end of each story and I'm all "…woah." I actually often don't review those ones. Just to piss them off. Hehe. Um. So yeah. Hope you, eh, enjoyed this. Oh Jesus Christ, just shut up, Roxy.

~RadianceRose aka ainekatt aka Roxy


End file.
